Gavin Ravensmantle
Character Description Physical Appearance Overall: Gavin stands at 180cm (5'9ft) and weighs about 80kg. He usually dresses quite classy and keeps his hair and beard well-trimmed, not saving any expenses when it comes to his appearence in general. He appears to be somewhat plump however as he's been quite physically inactive as of late. Head/face: He has black hair and green eyes. Neither his ears or nose differs from the average size. Personality Traits Speech: He speaks with a very noble tone, especially when people that are considered to be commonfolk by himself are present. Even though he grew up in Elwynn Forest his parents originated from Lordaeron, thus allowing him to speak with a Lordaeronian accent at all times. Personality: He does not fancy the light particulary much, since it has a minor value to him as a rather egotistical person. He does however have a certain respect for nobility and talented magicians. As of late he appears to have trouble managing his anger. Biography Background Gavin (Gavin Walder of House Ravensmantle) was born thirty-five years ago in the realm of Lordaeron, specifically in the capital city. As a child he was brought to the Kingdom of Stormwind by his parents along with few other relatives who had decided that it was time to leave Lordaeron to escape the scourge and a devestating end. He spent his teenage years studying magic and practising with swords, only to end up being a novice arcanist and a decent swordsman to this day. He was taught to read and to write by his father Baron Vergil Ravensmantle, while his mother Melinda tended his younger siblings Astana and Vaelric. Even as young man he was already aware of whom he was to marry in the future, a young lady by the name Ysmae of House Boldwyn-Knox. She was seven years younger than himself, thus he had to wait for her to come of age. They have now been married for many years. As the eldest son of his father he is the heir to their Manor that is located within the forest of Elwynn. His family lost their lands, small as it was, to the plague and the scourging of Lordaeron. A Quest for Personal Power and Influance Determined to re-establish his fallen house and earn respect throughout the realm he began to seek ways to increase the reputation of his name, which firstly would be to gain a seat on the Stormwind Council and secondly to find an Archmage that could assist him with his magical studies. Having a great interest in becoming a councillor rather than a minister he quickly approached the council and asked them if he could represent his house within the council, something that would be very useful for him. Although his luck didn't take him anywhere as the council quickly disapproved and denied his proposal, leaving him at square one on that front. His magical studies however turned out way better than expected. Roaming the grassy pathways of the Mage District he ran into a man called Rohim Dethrohan, who accepted him as a student within the arcane arts. Born in War As the time passed, Gavin continued his magical studies with his new, professional mentor. As requested by himself the subject of study was the arts of runemagic, where his first task was to perfect his own ability to draw the rune-patterns themselves. He started off with a small scribe stone which was granted to him by Rohim. It wasn't an easy task to complete and without knowing it, it would take him many months to perfect. In the midst of his training a son was born to him, whom was given the name Alwyn. This didn't affect him too much emotionally although he was pleased that it was a son rather than a daughter and that it gave his wife something to concentrate on, allowing him to study more intensely. Meanwhile, his master Rohim summoned an old friend and skilled apprentice and decided that they should make acquaintance with a small society by a bar in the Mage District, led by a Lady from Moonbrook. Why they did this was unknown to Gavin up until his master hosted a small meeting where his true faith and allegiance was revealed, the arts of Shadow Magic. Merely a glimpse of who his master truly was and a possible way to power was given to him before it was interrupted by a large invasion of an enemy so threatening that it craved the attention of the world, the Iron Horde. Dangerous Times Without having enough knowledge of any arts of magic to use as an advantage to himself in any sort of combat he found himself riding towards the Blasted Lands together with his master and the man whom Rohim had summoned. He was well prepared for war in terms of both mindset and equipment, wearing an old family-heirloom-armor set. The ride was long and boring as the conversations were few and short, but in time they made it to an Alliance camp not far from the conquered garrison of Nethergarde. The camp was filled with trained soldiers as well as volunteers wanting to defend the world from this new threat and to re-conquer Nethergarde. Nothing major happened to Gavin during his time at the front as he stayed far away from direct conflict and battles in general, except for one time when his master asked him to accompany him into the orc-filled garrison up ahead. They encountered several minor waves of orcs, all of which should have resulted in Gavin's permanent fate if it wasn't for the skills of Rohim. It became clear that they were heading for a certain tower within the walls. Upon arriving he was stationed as a guard outside the broken tower. His mission was to scout for incoming orcs and so he began, peering as far as the eyes could see meanwhile Rohim approached the ruins of the tower without saying as much as a whisper of what the true motive of this side-mission was. Unfortunately they returned to the camp empty-handed. The time passed and the direct threat from the Iron Horde appeared to fade which had his master decide that it was time for all three of them so safely return to the capital. The Aftermath Gavin, who at this point followed Rohim out of fear more than proper respect and loyalty, was never given information of what was going on inside the brilliant mind of his master. For unknown reasons the three of them left the small, secret group at the bar without Rohim having given any of the promised lessons of darker magic. This didn't matter particularly much to Gavin since it would have disrupted his eager attempt to perfect his skills in drawing runic patters with both scribing stones and ink on paper, something he often practiced. As his hand became more steady with time and the circles more round it was time to start learning how to empower those patterns he created that actually turned out to be functional. Gavin was already introduced to the arcane and the connection to the ley lines due to the studies from his youth and could therefore quickly commence to channel arcane energy into the patterns he had drawn. This wasn't hard at all, the problem was the amount of energy he allowed into the rune. The vast majority of the attempts turned out either too weak or too strong which both incinerated the paper where upon he had drawn the rune. This because it was a basic fire pattern he had used for practice. He immediately realized that what had taken him months to nearly perfect, was just the easy part... Bringing the Quest to an End Enough time had passed being idle in his previous attempt to get in on the council, and he decided to simply resume. The newly appointed Minister of Justice, Lady Jenelle Fault, announced that she was in need of several people to fill in her ranks in the Ministry. One of the ranks was Judge, something Gavin had been considering for a while. He notified Jenelle of his interests, who told him to write a document of application and hand it in. As Gavin commenced to write said paper he also sought to get more affiliated with the current leading Regiment, which was the Stormwind Regiment lead by Commander Iriel Silversong. Gavin and Iriel did not work well together upon attempting to. He paid her several visits as he conveniently was robbed two times. In one of the said cases an Adjutant of hers had commanded his men to stand down rather than arrest the criminal that Gavin had asked them to arrest. Through complaining and almost-sort-of demanding she had him thrown out of the building at one point. Even though they didn't get along Gavin wrote a small text in his application for Commander Silversong to sign, which would have her vouch for him as a judge. She refused after not liking it, and insisted on vouching in person rather than through signing a document. Gavin agreed to her terms and returned a few days later with the Minister of Justice herself by his side. They were both seated and Iriel appeared shortly after. She gave a little speech, but far from what Gavin had expected. Even though they had been in some arguments the previous days Gavin didn't expect her to bring up everything wrong he'd done according to herself. Some things that she said was even considered to be severe misinterpetations or even lies from Gavin's own point of view, which indeed could be questioned. Returning to the Capital Once more Gavin rode through the main gate of Stormwind City, for the first time in several years. This was his return from spending the most recent time together with his Master, Rohim. Without actually reaching the position of judge he had been compelled to cancel this task in order to leave the city. As he made himself comfortable within the white walls he quickly noticed that the capital had changed. No longer was the Stormwind Regiment the leading Regiment and no longer could Lady Jenelle Fault be recognized as the minister of justice. Gavin was calm however, not bothering much about starting from square one once more, for he knew what he had to do in order to assume his previous position. Firstly, he would have to meet his old friend Lord Maelmoor Lightbringer, a renowned member of the Stormwind Council. Through Maelmoor he could gather information about it and the current ministers and councillors that lead it. Secondly, he'd have to resume the task of becoming a judge, which meant speaking to the new minister of jusice. Thirdly, he needed to gather information about the various new organisations that had appeared during his absence. This was later achieved by finding someone willing to work for him out in the field for a sensible payment. Climbing the Political Ladder Of course Gavin was not planning on reaching his former position just to stop there. His interests led him to having other things in mind, things that had to be set in motion as soon as time would permit it. He once again sought counsel from Lord Lightbringer regarding a re-introduction of the old House of Nobles. Nobility rising in power was almost of equal value as rising in power himself, and with this idea he could achieve both at the same time. Upon confronting him, Lord Lightbringer informed Gavin that he wasn't the only person that wished for nobles to retain their birthright and their power. Maelmoor had given him a name, Sir Aramal Blackstone. It did not take long for them to meet eachother and discuss how to proceed with their mutual goal. The discussion was long, although that was for the best since at its end they had both come to an agreement of how the House of Nobles would function. The only things they had to do now was to present it before the proud members of the council. The men around the table seemed uncertain at first but changed their mind when they realised that it would benefit themselves as well as the entire kingdom. Gavin and Aramal could now start to send invitations to all known noble houses within the realm, invinting them to the first sessions of the new-established House of Nobles that would take place the following saturday when the bells tolled nine in the evening. Satisfaction Mere weeks after the first session of the House of Nobles Gavin could now refer to himself as the chairman of it as well as a judge. He could finally rest, for now. A New Chapter /.../ House Ravensmantle The First Ravensmantle House Ravensmantle originates from the kingdom of Lordaeron. The family is fairly young as it's only been around for somewhere between 300 and 400 years with a total of twelve Lords having ruled it, the current ruler being the father of Gavin, Vergil Walder Ravensmantle. It was founded when a successful tradesman by the name of Walder Briswock was anointed a nobleman by the current reigning king for his political and financial achievements. His birthname was now transformed into Walder of House Ravensmantle. Walder took advantage of his current wealth and managed to buy a small piece of land as well as establishing the original Ravensmantle Manor with the help of other noblemen that sought to benefit from this action. Eventually Walder was married to one of the granddaughters to an older Lord whom had sold some of his lands to him. He could now officially produce noble offspring. Aftermath of the Third War House Ravensmantle, now lead by Baron Vergil Ravensmantle, was facing great danger much like the rest of the citizens of Lordaeron. The king was slain, a plauge cursed the kingdom and disorder spread across the upper part of the continent. Many had tried to flee already, with the intention of seeking refugee in the Kingdom of Stormwind, far to the south. This became the destination of this noble House as well. The journey was long and dangerous yet most of the members of their fellowship made it to Stormwind. Although the group did not include a lot of Ravensmantles. Most of them had already been butchered at court by Arthas and his league of undead or died from the plague. Vergil did however not pay much attention to this, his father had been slain years earlier, leaving him behind to rule as a very young Baron. His wife was safe along with his firstborn son Gavin and that was what mattered at the time. Vergil's Passing As the Alliance began to withdraw its forces from Draenor a great tragedy hit the Ravenmantles. Gavin's Father, Vergil, passed away from what is believed to be a simple heart-failure. This event specifically left Gavin somewhat saddened until the funeral was complete. Vergil was, by Gavin's arrangements, buried in the Stormwind Cemetery a week after his death. The position as head of the Ravenmantle Household was of course passed down to Gavin, who at the funeral claimed he would honour his father by rising the family higher in the world. Category:Noble Category:Nobles Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Characters Category:Human Category:Humans